Regreso
by Duhkha
Summary: Basado en el anime cont. del cap 70 . Shaoran regresa despues de cinco años ¿Que sentira o pensara Sakura? ¿Las cosas habran canbiado entre ellos...?


**Este one-shot esta ambientado en el anime, no he tenido la suerte de leer el manga T.T, seria una continuacion del cap. 70 de la serie cuando Shaoran se va.**

* * *

_-Todo parece indicar que Shaoran regresara a Hong Kong en el vuelo de las 11…- siguió hablando Tomoyo por el teléfono pero yo ya no le escuchaba_

_-¿Me vas a regalar ese osito de felpa?- le pregunte de manera tímida, sentía mis mejillas rojas. Pero si él se iba quería quedarme con algo de él._

_Empezaron a llamar a su vuelo y eso me entristeció de verdad. No quería que se vaya pero ya era muy tarde._

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver verdad?- le pregunte cuando el ya se diría a tomar el avión._

_El solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente y en su cara surco una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero yo lo conocía. Y ese pequeño gesto me bastaba para ¨esperarlo¨_

_Esperarlo. _Ya habían pasado cinco años desde su marcha, cinco largos años en donde yo no tuve noticia de él ni un fax, ni un correo, ni una llamada, ni una sola noticia, nada. Tomoyo me pidió varias veces que yo tomase la iniciativa, que ella me ayudaría pero yo la rechace. Yo sabía que el regresaría, tan solo tenía que esperarlo… ¿pero por cuanto más?

No voy a negar que haya dudado. No de mis sentimientos, dude cuando tuve la oportunidad de tenerlo pero ahora ya no. De lo que si dude fue de que sus sentimientos cambiaran, de que no regresara y por eso no haiga sabido nada de él. Pero al momento me quitaba esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Yo sabía que el volvería y él sabía que yo lo esperaba, aunque no lo hagamos dicho con palabras ese último cruce de miradas en el aeropuerto nos lo confirmo.

_Yo quiero… quiero decirte… ¡Quiero decirte que tú me gustas mucho!_

Todavía recordaba sus palabras y como no hacerlo si yo vivía de recuerdos- y de los videos de Tomoyo, que había visto hasta el cansancio tan solo para revivir en la pantalla del televisor todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos- me lamentaba de haber dudado. _¿Qué es lo que siento yo por Shaoran? _Fue la pregunta más estúpida que me hice y tan solo estuve completamente segura de lo que sentía cuando vi el avión despegar. Muy tarde, lo sé.

-Alumna Kimonoto le hice una pregunta- no me di cuenta de la presencia del profesor Terada hasta que estuvo a mi lado.

-Discúlpenme profesor me la puede repetir.

-Alumna por favor evite distraerse. Le pregunte sobre el emperador que gobernaba Japón durante la Segunda Guerra mundial

-El emperador Hirohito- de ahí se fue a preguntar a otro otra cosa que yo no llegue escuchar. Me acorde de mi amiga Rika y no pude evitar verla, aun tenia la mirada triste y ausente. Aunque ella fingía que todo seguía normal, no convencía a nadie.

Declararle sus sentimientos al profesor Terada no fue muy buena idea, el la rechazo y a los dos meses se caso. A ella se le rompió el corazón y estoy segura que yo estaría igual si Shaoran me hiciese lo mismo.

Pero no todo ha sido tan malo, el año pasado llego un estudiante nuevo llamado Haruto el cual simpatizaba con Chiharu, eso hizo reaccionar a Takashi y por fin se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Chiharu. Ya casi no miente y llevan más de un año junto.

A Tomoyo las cosas le fueron más o menos. Estuvo saliendo un tiempo con Kohtaro- un chico mayor que ella- pero descubrió que le engañaba con una compañera de su clase, terminaron. Aunque el chico pudo aprender algo de ello: si vas a salir con dos chicas a la vez asegúrate que una de ellas no tenga una tropa de guardaespaldas lista para darte una paliza y dejarte una semana en el hospital.

-Sakura párate- dijo Tomoyo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que toda la clase estaba parada porque había ingresado el director.

-Pueden sentarse alumnos- dijo con su grave voz- Les vengo a comunicar que a partir de ahora van a tener un nuevo compañero, es recién llegado de Hong Kong- miro hacia la puerta- joven Li puede pasar.

-Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mucho gusto en conocerlo.

No me había dado cuenta de nada hasta que escuche su nombre completo saliendo de esa voz varonil. El había cambiado pero aun tenía ese aire del Shaoran que conocí a los once años, estaba más alto con una espalda más amplia, la voz más ronca y su rostro ya había perdido esas facciones de niño. Pero seguía siendo él, con esa mirada seria.

No voy a mentir estaba celosa; parecía mayor que mis demás compañeras cosa que hizo a la mayoría de mis compañeras verlo como su próxima presa. Y tuve miedo, miedo de que se fijara en otra.

El profesor le indico el asiento vacío atrás mío- igual que hace cinco años pensé- en todo momento no aparte su mirada de la de él. De algún lado salió coraje y valentía de mi ser y cuando paso por mi lado lo abrase, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, no me importaba que no me devolviese el abrazo quería que sepa que lo había extrañado

-Te extrañe- fue lo único que le pude decir. El profesor hizo sonar su garganta haciendo que nos separáramos y sentí mis mejillas rojas.

No me había devuelto el abrazo así que no me atreví a mirarlo de nuevo.

Mientras apuntaba los apuntes de Trigonometría un papel doblado cayó en mi sitio. Lo abrí curiosa de su contenido.

Necesitamos hablar, por lo menos yo sí.

En caso de que tú también quieras 6esperame atrás del colegio en la salida

Yo también te extrañe

Shaoran

Tan solo faltaba una hora para la salida. Le hubiese respondido sino es porque el profesor no hubiese estado observándome, tal vez le extrañaba que estuviese sonriendo.

No fue difícil deshacerme de mis amigas, creo que ellas sabían la verdad sin necesidad que se las dijera. Mi cambio de ánimo fue prueba de ello.

Mientras más me acercaba al lugar acordado sentía mis rodillas flaquecer y mi caminar era tan lento que parecía el de una tortuga. Estaba nerviosa, nerviosa del resultado de esta conversación.

Cuando llegue el estaba sentado con la cara apoyada en las rodillas, la imagen se me hizo tan tierna parecía un niño pequeño. Al verme se levanto.

-Disculpa la demora- fue lo único que mis labios lograran articular

-No hay problema- estaba nervioso o hacia lo sentía- yo… yo quería pedirte disculpas- ¿disculpas?- Ayer hable con Tomoyo- lo interrumpí

-Ella sabía que ibas a venir- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta pero porque no me dijo nada

-Si, ella me propuse que te llame pero yo no sabía cómo reaccionarias, tal vez ni te acordaras de mi- que tontería lo único que he hecho es pensar en el- ella me dijo que no, le pedí que no dijera nada que yo hablaría contigo. No tengo excusas tú eras mi amiga y ni siquiera te llame ni nada. Entendería que ya no quisieras seguir siendo mi amiga- El semblante se me callo.

El solo quería mi amistad, nada más. Y yo quería algo más.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones- dije dolida sintiendo que en cualquier momento me rompería- tu siempre serás mi amigo- le sonreí pero mis ojos me traicionaron, una solitaria lagrima corrió por mi mejilla- Estoy feliz de que haigas vuelto- aunque matases mis esperanzas.

Esta vez fue él quien me abrazo, no era el abrazo que yo quería sino uno fraternal uno de amigos. Después de eso nos retiramos cada uno a nuestro hogar.

En la noche mientras todos descansaban yo llore hasta quedarme dormida. Sentía mi corazón lleno de púas, la esperanza había muerto.

Aun así estaba feliz de que volviese. Pueden llamarlo masoquismo pero moría de ganar por volver a ver a mi _amigo_.

**[POV SHAORAN]**

¿Era correcto lo que había hecho?

Ella me había perdonado por no haberla ni llamado en cinco años, es mas parecía no importarle.

Tomoyo me aseguro hasta el cansancio que estaría feliz por mi regreso, que siempre hablaba de mi y le hubiese creído por el abraso que me dio en media clase si no fuera por esa lagrima solitaria. Aunque ella dijo que era por alegría, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que mentía.

Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

Mi dulce Sakura. Estos cinco años solo habían acentuado su belleza aun mas, su cabello antes corto ahora estaba largo y suelto, sus dos colitas le hacían ver más niña pero su cuerpo denotaba lo contrario, su cintura esbelta, sus caderas, sus largas piernas, sus formados pechos, en fin todo de ella me hacía ver que la niña de once años ya se estaba volviendo una mujer.

Y esa casi mujer tan solo podía ser mi _amiga_ lo supe cuando me fui y lo sé ahora.

Aun así no dejare que ningún patán, ninguna carta ni nada le haga daño. Mientras este en mis manos protegeré a la poseedora de esos ojos verdes- que han perdido el brillo que conocía- aunque solo sea mi _amiga._

_

* * *

_

**¡No me maten por el final!al principio la idea del final fue otra y sin darme cuenta termino asi ^^ me gusto y no lo quise cambiar. No piensen que Shaoran es un bruto pero enserio que esperan en CINCO años, cualquiera tendria dudas xD**

**Si han leido eso es poque acabaron de leer este one-shot (wiuuuuu..!) y no canbiaron de historia antes de llegar al final xD. Si la historia les gusto, les encanto o creen que apesta y deberia a dedicarme otra cosa, diganmelo por medio de un review. No soi adivina asi que si no comentan no se lo que piensan ¬¬. Estoy abierta a criticas, quiero mejorar mi escritura =)**


End file.
